


Shaky Nirvana

by ShianneUrami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrated, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Vibrator Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk’s got a present for Bro that he knows he’ll be shaking with excitement over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaky Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Art trade with MonsieurMoose. ♥

His gloved hand held the little box loosely. He looked down at it through those shades you knew too well. A small smile turned into a smirk, “Is this a proposal? Because sorry to say, I don’t know if I’m ready for such a big step. I mean, marrying a younger alternate universe’s version of myself?”

“Will you just shush and open it?” the other voice asked, an edge of eagerness mingled with irritation. “It’s not a ring. Trust me. If I ever did propose it’d be way cooler. It’s like you have no faith Bro.”

Bro chuckled, shifting his cap before cracking the little black box in his grip. His glasses hid his gaze. He wasn’t looking into the box. He was looking at the man in front of him, gauging his excitement on the whole matter. Bro glanced down and the smile came back,

“You bought me new metal?”

Dirk smiled brightly, setting off a sparkle of his own metal. “Didn’t buy these. I made these ones. Custom Catastrophes by your truly.”

He plucked one of the tiny metal creations from the box, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s so special about them? Other than your dainty little fingers crafted it.”

Suddenly Dirk was close. Very, very close. His hands were taking the box and the metal away. The box was set on the table next to them and a warm hand was pressed against his chest. Dirk looked up at Bro over the pointed glasses, doing his best to keep the little mischievous smirk in check. Bro stayed quiet, gauging what the other was doing before he spoke or moved.

Dirk’s hand trailed down his arm, his blunt nails prickling goosebumps across his skin. His fingers wound in Bro’s, and then he was being pulled, turned, whisked around quickly. Two hands on his shoulders and he was pushed down into the bed. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing still.

The smaller of the two Striders crouched between the larger’s legs, resting his elbows on his knees to look at him. He turned the barbell in his fingers before looked up at Bro over the shades, “These are my pride and joy.”

Dirk shifted to his feet, putting a hand on the bed, crawling up to loom over Bro, never touching him. “So tough guy, where should I start with this gift? At the bottom and work my way up or take it from the top and dive right in?”

Bro kept his cool despite the hard swallow, “Striders always take things head on, you should know that.” He chuckled.

He nodded, “Yeah, but in this situation, I can take that as either answer really. Be specific.”

“I always did love when you topped. So let’s start there.”

Dirk rolled his eyes, that smiled still plastered to his face. He bent down to place a line of barely there kisses down Bro’s neck, over his clavicle and down his sternum. 8 lines traced down his shoulders, barely there until his middle fingers ran over Bro’s nipples. A small hiss shamefully escaped the normally stone demeanor. Dirk didn’t let Bro see the smirk or the tally mark he added to his chart.

Ghost kisses across each nipple before he looked back up at him, keeping his plan silent until Bro asked. IF he asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw fingers twitch in the sheets. Another tally mark. As much of a cool kid front Bro put up, he really was so easy to make twitch. Dirk’s nimble fingers unscrewed the piercing in the left nipple, pulling it and laying a full kiss across the tender flesh all before Bro could gasp out, “Wha-“

“I need to install the new equipment. It’s a mechanic’s thing. You wouldn’t understand.” Dirk cut him off, unscrewing one of the shiny new toys. He slipped it through the marred nipple and screwed it on. Bro noted just how good the kid was with his fingers. It was scary sometimes. He-

A shock of sensation shot through him and he shook his head once before figuring out what it was. Dirk had twisted the ball on the end one turn farther than was normally needed and started up the tiny internal motor, causing the whole piercing to vibrate.

With another hard swallow Bro watched Dirk. That cocky little smirk that drove him crazy. That little shit! Dirk picked another from the small box and showed it to him. Realization dawned on Bro suddenly. The entire box was filled with these sneaky little miracles! A shock ran through his chest every few seconds, kicking his heart right in the ass each time. No matter how many times he tried to catch the pattern to brace himself for it, it changed. He really shouldn’t have been surprised.

Dirk left heated kisses across his chest, replacing the second piercing as well. The second vibrated at a different rate as the first, and again, he couldn’t pinpoint it to brace himself. Dirk’s face and that devilish smirk sat poised at the bottom of his ribcage, just watching him for a few moments. Bro said nothing, but the occasional twitch was something he couldn’t hide.

Lips against his skin again, one long kiss all the way down his stomach and only stopped to nip at the edge of his jeans. Soon they were unbuttoned and unzipped. Bro didn’t fight when Dirk pulled them down over his hips and off his legs, taking time to pull off his shoes and socks as well. Something in Bro told him that the other was being this slow deliberately.

The kisses started back up again, starting at the knee, alternating up either side. He stopped to run his cheek over the silk of Bro’s boxers. It was almost painfully obvious how bad Bro wanted Dirk right now, but neither mentioned it. He pulled the boxers down with his teeth, letting his nose brush against his dick lightly. When he had put his glasses up on the desk was beyond Bro, but right now, that little detail was the least of his worries.

A long, slow and very wet lick from the base to the tip, flicking with a small slurp and the first actual shudder ran through him. Damn, this kid was crafty. Dirk’s long fingers unscrewed the first in the line of studs through the other’s penis. He was careful and threaded through one of his sinful little creations. He twisted it that one click past and Bro let out the deep throaty moan he’d kept bottled up in one long groan. Building his composure after that was impossible. The three new pieces he was already sporting all sent shocks of pleasure through him and after the gasp, all he could do was quietly pant.

Another long lick from base to tip and Bro’s fingers were curling in the sheets. It wasn’t ice cream! But damn, if the kid wanted it to be a extra large purple smuppet with big grey wings and green spots, then he’d do everything in his power to make that possible. As long as he didn’t stop!

This agonizing routine was repeated three more times until Bro could have sworn that he’d died and gone to heaven. Or reached Nirvana. Whichever was supposedly better. He wasn’t thinking clearly enough to sort all the bullshit metaphors. Tremors of pleasure ran through him and he was doing all he could not to melt right then and there. Dirk cleared his throat, momentarily snapping him from the overload of pleasure long enough for him to look down at him.

He held the last one between his thumb and his first finger. The ring at the bottom. And the ball on the bottom wasn’t small in any sense of the word. It was also bright orange. Dirk undid the original ring and threaded the new one through. He didn’t turn this one on though. Of course he wouldn’t. Not when Bro was expecting it. He kissed up the other’s body, nibbling his hips, biting into the edge of his sternum, licking up both sides of his clavicle. A bite out of the Adam’s Apple and kisses up his jaw. When Dirk’s lips here a hair away from Bro’s ear he whispered,

“Scream.”

With the word he twisted the orange ball and set the last piece of the puzzle into place. The last click and the lightshow started. Bro’s back arched, his eyes wide and he screamed. Boy did he scream. Deep and dripping with lust that it rocked Dirk to the core.

 

“Dirk!!”

Loud enough for the world to hear that trailed off into a strangled gasp. That cocky smirk came to Dirk’s lips as he watched Bro empty himself up and across his stomach. A small box in his hand and all the vibrators went still at once, the room silent save for Bro’s heavy panting and little gasps from the aftershocks running through him. Honestly, it was a bit of a disappointment to Bro, the sudden loss of stimulation. But to Dirk? He’d just gotten Bro off with a shiny new gift that he clearly enjoyed. And all before breakfast!

Job well done.


End file.
